


Advice

by sotakeabitofcalpol



Series: Are You Dead? [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Finally, Food mention, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, The main storyline, human! au, this one isn’t that angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotakeabitofcalpol/pseuds/sotakeabitofcalpol
Summary: I know you're trying to helpI think that's really niceBut I know myselfI don't need your adviceAka they meet and it goes great





	Advice

1)The house sucks

Firstly, there are definitely drugs in the stairwell. Secondly, some kid nearly knocks him back down a flight of the six he needs to climb. He introduces himself as Patton, his new roommate, and then there's a shouted conversation between him and someone he assumes is his mum. He uses that to excuse himself, and basically flees the scene

Of course, that means Virgil doesn't catch the pleading look Patton shoots him.

2)The roommates suck

He finally gets into the flat to the sound of Spanish shouting, and swears under his breath, because it's just his fucking luck to get loud roommates. 

The shouting belongs to another boy, pacing his room with the door open, in what's probably a random pattern but feels kinda not at the same time. He catches something about mother before the boy spits one last phrase, before turning round with a smile and the name Roman falling from his lips.

He doesn't reply, and the boy's phone rings. There's a door slam, and then the arguing is muted slightly. Virgil takes that as an opportunity to get out of there.

3)His room sucks

Obviously Roman has already claimed his room, and Patton's belongings are strewn over the other one, so he's left to pick from the two remaining rooms.

He's not overly bothered though, because he doesn't have all that much in his bag, just sketch pad and pens, a shitty cracked tablet and some clothes. He's exhausted, so he plugs his headphones in and lays there.

4)He doesn't know these people

Patton bribes him out of his room with free pizza, and he finds himself meeting the final roommate, a stick of a man, dressed neatly in a shirt and tie, bolt upright against the shitty sofa. Patton puts out the food, and grabs a few slices. He grabs a few, and the others don't make a move towards it.

The man sticks his hand out to shake, accompanied by a single 'Logan'. Roman laughs at the formality, and Logan spits an eloquent profanity filled response that takes Roman and Patton back. Virgil takes the offered hand, finally giving his name, before grabbing another slice and fleeing, for the third time today.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one got published and then rewritten. The first version was kinda shit
> 
> Anyways, this is now the main storyline, and it should all be a similar format. I might switch it up now and then.
> 
> Thanks for reading and as always, stay safe heathens


End file.
